Bath but No Touch
by Colonel29
Summary: Kouki hanya ingin mandi bersama suaminya, Seijuuro. Tapi… /"Ngh… sudah kubilang… jangan, Sei… ngh "/"Ne, Kouki, aku ingin punya pewaris."/ "SEIJUURO—NGAAHH—"/ [AkaFuri/Oneshot] for 4/12 AkaFuri Week #Family/ #HappyReading!


"_Tadaima_."

Seijuuro membuka pintu dan menemukan kegelapan menyambutnya. Aneh, itu yang pertama terlintas dibenaknya. Walaupun sudah pukul sepuluh malam, biasanya 'isteri'-nya akan menyambutnya di ruang tamu. Biasanya sudah tertidur, tapi jika sedang beruntung, Seijuuro akan menemukannya tengah memanaskan makan malam mereka.

"Kouki?"

Bau air hangat dan _aromatherapy_ menyambut penciuman Seijuuro.

Seulas senyum miring terkembang.

"Di kamar mandi, ya."

.

.

**BATH BUT NO TOUCH**

**Genre : Romance/ Family**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : AkashixFurihataxAkashi(?) (For 4/12 Week #Family)**

**Setting : TYL!Verse**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , OOC, roman ganyampe, **_**grammar**_** ancur, **_**insert **_**konten dewasa dikit, gaje, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**FanFiction © 30th AssassinTarget. Ameru**

**.**

Pandangan penuh godaan yang pertama kali menyambut Seijuuro.

Akashi Kouki. Badan hanya berbalut baju handuk, uap air panas menghalangi pandangannya sedikit. Pahanya terekspos bebas, dan pandangan itu. Tuhan, Seijuuro tidak menyesal.

"Selamat datang, Seijuuro-san." Ujarnya sambil berulas senyum.

Seijuuro menelisik ruangan, "Apa rencanamu kali ini, Kouki? Kau tahu aku tidak sabaran." _Apalagi melihat rupamu sekarang_, tambahnya.

Kouki maju, tatapannya tertutup nafsu. Akashi berusaha menahan tangannya agar tidak menggerayangi tubuh itu ketika bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya. Napas mereka beradu, hangat.

"Sederhana saja, " Bisiknya, "Kau lelah, bukan? Ayo, hanya mandi bersama…" Lanjutnya. Tangannya bebas melepas kancing jas Seijuuro, lanjut melepas kemeja putihnya.

"Tapi ada satu syarat, " Kemeja lepas dari tubuhnya, lekuk atletis itu menggoda iman, Kouki menahan mati-matian desahannya, "Tidak boleh menyentuh… kita mandi… secara normal…"

_What the hell_, pikir Seijuuro. Padahal ia yakin juniornya sudah berdiri gagah di bawah sana.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, yaa… sudah…" Kouki _mewek_, kadar kelucuannya naik.

Seijuuro pasang senyum kece, gampang, "Baik. Kuterima."

.

.

* * *

Kini di _bathtub_ yang cukup luas itu, Seijuuro memunggungi Kouki. Tangan Kouki dengan lihai menggosokkan kain basah itu ke punggung suaminya. Hanya ada bunyi kecipak air dan gerakan menggosok. Seijuuro menikmatinya, dan Kouki nampak enggan buka mulut.

Kouki mendekat, berniat menggosok leher Seijuuro. Napasnya menabrak permukaan kulitnya. Ah, hangat. Disinilah ia diuji. Tangan Seijuuro mengepal erat dibawah riak air.

Melihat pergerakan Seijuuro, Kouki berbisik, "Ah… _no touch_, Seijuuro-san…" Sial! Desahan itu membutakan akal sehat Seijuuro.

Seijuuro hanya dapat berdecak.

.

* * *

Selesai dengan leher, Kouki pindah ke lengan. Lengan berotot itu ia gosok dengan lembut. Iseng, Kouki menciumi permukaan kulit itu.

"Kouki… kau…" Geramnya. Sial, ini menyesakkan.

"_No touch, _hm…" Dalam hati Kouki terkikik setan. Rencananya berjalan mulus.

.

* * *

Selesai dengan kedua lengan, Kouki menjangkau botol _shampoo_, "Sini kucuci rambutmu, Seijuuro-san…"

Seijuuro diam saja, mengikuti permainan. Perlahan ia bersandar pada dada Kouki. Kouki sendiri membuka tutupnya dan mengeluarkan sedikit isinya. Menyiram rambut Seijuuro dengan sedikit air, Kouki mulai ritual keramas itu.

Bau _shampoo_ yang biasa Seijuuro pakai memabukkan, Kouki merasakan itu. Tapi ia tidak boleh kalah dalam taktiknya sendiri. Menahan mati-matinya, ia terus meluncurkan pijatan lembut pada kulit kepala Seijuuro.

Ide iseng terlintas kembali di pikiran Kouki, "Ah… Seijuuro-san~" Desahnya, sembari menciumi rambut merah diantara busa _shampoo_ itu.

_Shit! _Rutuk Seijuuro. Kouki benar-benar niat mengerjainya.

Tangannya hampir hilang kendali. Tepat beberapa senti lagi dari pantat Kouki, Kouki berujar—lengkap dengan desahannya, "Ngh… sudah kubilang… jangan, Sei… ngh~"

Tangan Seijuuro terkepal erat.

_HAASTAGAAHHHH! TOLONG AKU KAMI-SAMAA! _Batin pewaris _Akashi Corporation_ nelangsa.

.

.

* * *

Ritual mandi telah selesai. Beruntung air hangatnya masih melancarkan kehangatan, kini pasangan Akashi berendam santai di dalam bak. Kouki mengelus rambut merah yang basah itu sayang.

"Seijuuro-san berhasil. Tidak kusangka…" Ujar Kouki—tersirat nada ejek didalamnya. Ia ciumi puncak kepala itu singkat.

_ctak!_ Urat sabar Seijuuro lepas. Dirinya yang _absolute_ seperti dijatuh dan diinjak.

"Katakan apa rencanamu, Kouki. Sebelum aku hilang kendali." Pernyataan penuh penekanan itu kembali membangkitkan sisi _chihuahua_ Kouki.

"Y—yaa… kau tahu, Seijuuro-san… sekarang tanggal berapa…?" Tanyanya.

Seijuuro berpikir, "Tanggal dua belas April? Lalu apa—" Seakan tersadar, Seijuuro diam. Mengulas senyum lembut.

"_Happy anniversary_, Seijuuro-san… _daisuki dayo_…" Kembali Kouki mencium pucuk kepala itu. Hangat, dan memabukkan.

Kini Seijuuro bangkit, berbalik badan, dan mencium Kouki, singkat, "Aku hampir lupa, maafkan aku, Kouki. _Ashiteru_." Ucapnya, penuh keyakinan.

.

.

* * *

"_Ne_, Kouki, aku ingin punya pewaris."

"L—lalu—"

"Kau melarangku menyentuhmu tadi. Aku sangat kesal. Hukuman dariku, Kouki."

"A—Apa, Seijuuro—AHHH, TUNGGU—"

"Bagaimana kalau—Ah, tidak. Kembar saja. Yang laki-laki akan sama _absolute_-nya denganku. Dan yang perempuan akan semanis dirimu—"

"SEIJUURO—NGAAHH—"

_Well_, yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

HEPIH AKAFURI WEEK! AKAFURI UNYUUU /cium atu-atu/ /kena sandal butut/

Well, bilang saja ini ide kilat. Muncul setelah mendengarkan lagu piano!ver , ide ini terlintas begitu aja. Ngetik juga kilat, muehehehhe

Kenapa nggak sampe rate M? _simple_, ane gabisa bikin /duakk/ makanya sampe sini aja :P klo ada yang mau rate M versinya, bayangkan saja sendiri, ya~ /heh/

_Kay_, sampai bertemu di fanfic berikutnya!

_**===HAPPY AKAFURI WEEK! FROM AND FOR AKAFURI LOVER!==**_

_**~~~April, 11th 2015~~~**_


End file.
